You're My Nakama
by Troublesque
Summary: Nico Robin joins the Straw Hat crew after the defeat of Crocodile. Luffy's all for another crew member but Zoro couldn't care less. Now the captain has to find a way to please his first-mate to make everything right again, even accept the consequences.


**Title: **You're My Nakama

**Pairing(s):** Roronoa Zoro x Monkey D. Luffy

**Author:** Zev

**Rating:** Rated M for sexual content and language

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim responsibilities for these characters…only their actions.

**Notes:** Woo! -does the wave- My first One Piece! Woo! This is my favorite pairing of O.P. I was watching some old episodes and this particular one stood out to me. It was hell to write the first part, taking it right from the episode itself, but the rest was fun! I hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

The jolly roger of the Straw Hat Pirates blew in the wind as the continued on their journey, sailing through the treacherous waters of the Grand Line. The Gunner of the crew sat at a table placed on the main deck, across from a stowaway who acted like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the current situation. His finger tapped against the table, his eyebrows drawn together as he peered at her, studying her every move and waiting for her answer.

She sat across from this man with the long nose, he wasn't much of a looker but apparently since Luffy had him on the ship as a crewmate he must have his value points to him. Her made use to her ability; an arm appearing out of the woodwork of the deck in front of the Captain and the ship's Doctor, copying the Gunner's tapping against the surface before she had the arm in the deck completely bend backwards.

She watched in amusement as Luffy and Chopper followed the motion, their bodies bending sideways to follow the arm, both of their eyes cross-eyed. She used her own hand to flip her hair away from her face, two more of her Hana Hana no Mi sprouting behind the two occupied males, lightly grabbing onto their faces and pushing them the rest of the way to the deck floor. They shrieked in surprise before they started laughing, herself smiling at how cutely childish they both were.

As she smiled at them, she saw Chopper's eyes go blank before he cried out and hopped up, running behind Luffy's back to hide. Had anybody yet told the little guy that he was hiding on the wrong side? _'His method is certainly odd—'_ She looked back at the Gunner across the table as his fist slammed down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He said angrily. "I want you to answer all of my questions truthfully."

She just blinked at him.

"I'll ask you again: Your full name…?" He blinked in realization himself before he retracted his hands, placing them into his lap as he sat up straighter and spoke with a much lighter tone. "Oh, I'm Usopp nice to—no, no, _pleased_ to meet you."

"Nico Robin."

"Yosh! Nico Robin!" He gave a small bow. "And what's your occupation?"

She sat back in her seat, crossing her left leg over her right and putting her own hands into her lap. "I'm an archaeologist."

"Archaeologist?" Usopp leaned forward in interest.

"I'm from a long line of archaeologists."

"I see," He wrote down her answers on the pad of paper in front of him. "From a long line, eh?"

Zoro sat not too far, leaning against the main mast of the ship. He was unconvinced, his eyebrows creased together. "What the hell is this?" He muttered as he overheard their conversation. Just what did this woman think she was doing? Stowing away on their ship after collaborating with the enemy? And how could Luffy just accept her like this? They would have a long talk later tonight!

Usopp looked up. "And?"

"I became an archaeologist, and then I became wanted by the World Government at the age of eight." She wasn't the least bit concerned with revealing some information about her past. "For the past twenty years, I've kept myself hidden from society."

"Since you were eight? And you were alone that entire time?"

"Not exactly. A child can't survive on the ocean by herself." Robin was completely aware that the other redheaded female and the green-haired swordsman were listening to every word she said. Their eyes were shadowed from her view but there was no doubt they didn't trust her. And she couldn't really blame them either. "Over the years, I worked for various villainous characters as a way of protecting myself…and achieving my goal." She leaned forward on her arms. "That's the story."

"And would you say Crocodile was just one of those people?"

"I would. In order to locate the Rio Poneglyph."

"Rio?"

She closed her eyes, her right hand lifting up as she replied. "It's given me a lot of experience in covert operations. I would be an asset to you."

"Hmm, you seem pretty confident about yourself." Usopp stuck the pencil behind his ear and one of his eyebrows rising as he scratched his chin. "What's your specialty?"

She said smiled, leaning her chin on her hand. "Assassination."

"LUFFY!"Usopp tipped backwards in his chair, the fake tears streaming down his face. "The interview has concluded that this woman is TOO DANGEROUS to hire!" He flipped over, wondering why the captain wasn't answering him only to find Luffy and Chopper at the mercy of Robin's hands tickling them. He glared and shouted. "LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING, DAMN IT!"

"Pathetic!"

Usopp and Robin looked up from their table to the stairway that led to the upper deck of the Going Merry.

Nami had slammed her foot against the outside of the boat, her arms across her chest. "Look how easily you let her walk all over you." She scoffed. "She was the Vice President of an enormous criminal organization until this very day. Give me one good reason why we should let her join us." Usopp clapped for her bravery as she continued. "You may have fooled these idiots, but it won't work on me! If you try anything, I'm kicking you out." She glared.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Robin called back to her. "By the way," She said, pulling out a small brown bag that chimed with the sound of something very familiar. "I brought along some of Crocodile's jewels…"

Nami immediately ran down the steps, stopping just behind the raven haired woman and clapping her hands together. Her eyes shined as she put on a cute face. "Ooh! I love you, Onee-sama!"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi…" Usopp and Zoro gave her a thumbs down.

The gunner leaned over to the swordsman, whispering. "Nami's down!"

"That was dirty." The green-haired man replied a vein popping out on his forehead as he glared.

"Everything's following right along with the enemy's pace—eh?"

Sanji exited from the galley, walking over and sliding down the railing before he hopped off the end to stop near the table. "Ah, love! Floating love!" He praised, dancing around with a plate in one hand and a cup of tea in the other and stepping onto Usopp's now vacant chair before smoothly shifting down. "I am but driftwood laying my ebony-burned body down upon the flow…"

Nami hid herself underneath the table, her eyes still shining as she was completely oblivious to others as she held the jewels in her hands. "Treasure!"

Zoro and Usopp stood where they were, unamused by the blonde's rather terrible taste in words as Sanji continued to dance in circles, arms flying everywhere. _'What a baka.'_ Zoro thought, his arms on his hips as he sweat-dropped. "Did he really just do that?"

"Yeah," Usopp sweat-dropped as well as he continued to watch the scene. "But he's that kind of guy…"

"…Driftwood, struck by your beauty called thunder I am sent straight along with the flow." The blonde spun a few more times until he finished. "Here is your snack." He said, presenting Robin with the plate.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled back at him.

"That is without out a doubt…that." Zoro said stiffly.

"Yeah," Usopp agreed. "He was a lost cause from the get-go."

"And so…" The swordsman was even less impressed. His will to withstand Robin's so called 'charm' stronger than ever. "The two of us are the last remaining bastions against her."

"Yes, those weak-minded fools have failed us all!" The gunner glared.

"Oi, Usopp!"

"Huh?" Usopp turned around to see Luffy, wide-eye and his mouth curved as two of Robin's hands were placed behind the raven's back and above his head like antlers, waving.

"Chop-per." Luffy said.

He couldn't do anything to hold his laughter as Usopp tried desperately to place his hands over his mouth to stop himself, his eyes bugging out at the ridiculously funny site. Chopper rolling on the deck laughing wasn't helping his composure at all. "Pffft."

More veins popped out on Zoro's face as he tried to hold in his anger. _'Lost another one!'_ He yelled angrily in his head. His eyebrow knit together in and his nose scrunched up in distaste as he finally couldn't take the sight of any of them anymore. Turning on his heel he walked away before he started beating something…or someone.

Sanji, however, continued to swoon. "Should I call you Robin-chwan?" He sung, hearts in his eyes as he ignored the swordsman and focus all his attention on the raven-haired woman. "Or Robin-swan? I can't decide!" He asked her. "Oh, which would you like?" Robin had stood up but she smiled sweetly before she turned away. Sanji's head fell back to the table. "Ah, this is such a joy!" He praised. "She has a distinct, more mature beauty than Nami-san!"

Robin ignored the blonde male, walking up the same steps the green-haired male had gone. She passed by him leaning against the outer railing, stopping just a few feet away as she look out at the sea. "This is a nice ship." She asked. "Is it always as lively like this?"

"Yeah, this is it."

"Oh?" She turned to face him, her head cocking to the side a bit as she smiled.

'_Eh?'_ He was confused, one of his eyebrows rising as he just stared at her. What she really trying that damned charm on him again? When would she ever learn that he wasn't the type of man to be easily persuaded by such low tricks? It pissed him right off. He brooded as she turned away from him again. _'This woman…what's she plotting?'_

"By the way, Miss Navigator…" Robin turned back and called to Nami. "Are we on course?"

"No problems in the wind or weather!" The redhead cheerfully replied. "Everything's fantastic, Robin-nee-sama!"

"You DEFINITELY took those jewels!" Zoro commented.

"Sanji," Nami complained. "Is is snack time yet?"

"Ah-ah, just wait one minute!"

"I'm hungry!"

Chopper and Luffy chimed in as well with their own 'I'm hungry's and 'Me too's. Their arms waving in the air as they became excited for something to fill their bellies as the blonde made his way back towards the gallery. Nami continued to hide underneath the table, sizing up the different jewels Robin had given her as her own eyes sparkled.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

'_Stupid Nami…I'm gonna kill her!'_ Zoro grumbled. It was the _redhead's_ turn to stay up tonight not his! But no, she wanted to spend her time fawning over that blasted woman and her damned jewels. So now he was forced out here, alone on a rather cold night. He'd had enough of these cold nights. First that damned snow island, then that stupid desert and now this. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his body as he tried to keep himself small. Usually this would be no problem but since he wasn't doing anything but sitting here, it was rather cold.

Nami had 'persuaded'—as she would've put it—into Zoro switching nights with her when she had threatened to up his debt. _'Nonexistent debt, more like it.'_ He had returned every scrap of money he had borrowed from the redhead: the same day and every penny. One day…all this money she forced him to give her he take it all right back!

His nose twitched before he sneezed. Regaining his senses he glared at nothing in particular. He tipped his head back, noting that it was a clear night; only a single stray cloud floating in the sky but it didn't block his view. His eyes were partially closed as he starred; connecting the stars of the various constellations he had learned over the years.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even see fingers that appeared on the edge of the crow's nest before he found he had himself a lap full of boy. "Oi, Zoro!" Greeted with an earsplitting grin and a straw hat.

"Lu…ffy…" Zoro blinked as the raven continued to smile at him. "What are you doing?"

He pouted. "Looking for you…"

The green-haired man raised an eyebrow. "You found me."

"Why are you up here?" Luffy asked.

His arms were completely occupied with the boy. "Nami wanted to switch." Zoro explained as Luffy 'ah'ed.

"What are you doing?"

"Me?" He put his head back again. "Watching the stars."

"Ooo." Luffy said as he followed the swordsman's gaze, tipping his head back. "Why?"

Zoro blinked. Well, he really didn't know why. "I guess…I just find it relaxing." He was startled as his vision was corrupted by the edge of a straw hat. He looked down as the raven curled up into his chest. The straw of the hat was scratching at his nose and it would've made him sneeze again if he hadn't of taken it off Luffy's head, setting it to the side in direct vision of the boy in his lap.

He continued to stargaze, his eyes momentarily shifting to look for that one stray cloud before a sudden gust of wind circled in the wooden nest. Zoro pulled the blanket that was draped around his shoulders to wrap around both him and the raven, thankful it was big enough. But then again, Luffy wasn't exactly a big person anyways. He had to look down his nose at the person in his lap as he realized the boy was unusually silent. "Luffy…?" He whispered, the raven's face buried into his neck making it hard for Zoro to see the other's face.

His right hand kept the blanket closed as he moved his arm underneath. Sneaking out from underneath the top of the blanket, his left hand cupped Luffy's head and tipped it back to see if the kid was really sleeping or not. He was caught off guard once again, as one of the raven's eyes snapped open before bare arms wrapped around his shoulders, making them fall over. "Oi baka!" Zoro scolded. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

Luffy grinned, his hands framing the swordsman's face as he rubbed their bodies against each other as he moved up. He kept going, bringing himself up face to face with Zoro before he leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a kiss. The strong body underneath his was completely stiff until the green-haired man finally realized what was happening and Luffy felt an arm wrap around his waist as a calloused hand held the back of his neck.

Zoro's eyes were wide at first, until he felt a tongue running back and forth across his lower lip. He closed his eyes after he opened his mouth allowing the younger boy to slide his tongue inside. He turned his head to the side a little bit to deepen their kiss, Zoro closing his lips on Luffy's tongue as he lightly sucked. The boy laughed as Zoro let his hand sneak up underneath the raven's shirt, his fingers rubbing the small of Luffy's back.

The small boy broke the kiss, his hands moving to Zoro's chest as he pushed himself up to straddle the green-haired man's waist. He only shook his head as the elder male raised an eyebrow at him. His hands gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, casting it to the side as he tugged on Zoro's. He grinned as the swordsman sighed in defeat, allowing Luffy to remove his shirt.

Zoro shivered as the cold wind blew against his heated skin, smirking as the raven immediately lay back down. "There's not much room when we lay down." He frowned. The crow's nest was cramped just by sitting up, usually by placing a leg on either side of the top of the mast. But with the both of them there really wasn't any place they could both fit comfortably, even if Luffy was on top of him.

"Eh?" Luffy noticed the lack of response and sat up a bit, cocking his head to the side. "Zoro?"

He hadn't even realized he had been spacing out until Luffy poked at his chest, drawing his attention once more. "Hm?" He lifted his hand, poking at the space between the raven's eyebrows that were creased together until they smoothed. "If you keep that expression, it'll stay like that forever."

"Whaaaaa?" Luffy's hands smacked against his forehead, rubbing furiously.

"Oi, oi," Zoro grabbed the boy's hands. "Slow down, it was a joke."

He pouted. "That's mean."

"Whatever." The green-haired man shrugged, as best he could lying on his back.

Luffy studied the swordsman's face. Something just wasn't right. Whenever Zoro _did_ focus on just him, he looked angry. If looking at the stars made the man calm and relaxed, why did he still wear that look of frustration on his face? His concern must've shown because the next thing he knew, his left eye was closing and Zoro's tongue was tracing the scar under his eye.

He pulled back from the boy's face. "What's with that look?"

"Are…you still angry?"

"Angry?"

"Ah," Luffy looked up at the stars. "About Robin?"

"It's not that I'm angry…" He had to stop and think of the right words to say. "I just…don't trust her, that's all."

"But you're still mad about it." The raven gave him a knowing look. "I can tell."

Zoro tucked a long strand of black hair behind Luffy's ear before his fingers tugged on the lobe. "Don't worry about it."

"Eh? Why not?"

"It's not important."

"But—"

"Since when did you care what others thought?" He frowned and let his hand drop back to the raven's waist. His fingers ran along the waistband of Luffy's rolled shorts until they came to the fastening. He unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down, urging the boy to lift his hips and shift as he pushed them off. "Forget it." He told the boy.

Luffy didn't want to be left behind so as soon as his pants had been tossed aside with the rest of their clothing, he set to work on the swordsman's. But his fingers had only been able to unbutton the black leather before Zoro had pushed him away as he sat up. "What?" He asked as the green-haired man just shook his head and moved to lean against the wall of the crow's nest.

As Zoro sat, the zipper of his pants slid down by itself, giving his swelled erection more room to breathe. There was an aroused smirk plastered on his face, one eyebrow cocked as he lifted up his right arm. He stuck three of his fingers into his mouth before he removed them, opening his arms wide as his fingers crooked at him. "Come here." He instructed.

The boy all but jumped into the other's lap; his arms wrapping around Zoro's shoulders as his legs straddled the man's waist. Luffy leaned forward, his mouth smashing against the swordsman's as the green-haired man's hands caressed his bottom. His arms tightened around Zoro as a finger pressed against his back entrance. Teeth bit at his lip and he willingly opened his mouth for the man's invasion as a finger slipped inside of him.

Zoro's smirk widened as pressed his finger in deeper, watching with interest as Luffy shuddered and pulled away from their kiss, drawing a shaky breath. He waited a few moments before he put another finger inside beside the first, wincing as Luffy's mouth suddenly clamped down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. As Zoro moved his hand, spreading his fingers inside of the boy; even if his captain _was_ a rubber-man, it was still difficult without some kind of prepared lubricant: their past experiences could attest to that.

Luffy pulled his mouth off of Zoro as he unwrapped one of his arms. He let his own fingers slid down the man's scarred chest until his hand rested on the swordsman's covered cock. The raven's hand slipped underneath the last barrier of Zoro's clothes, his cold fingers gripping the elder male's cock as he pulled the hot organ from its confinement.

He bit his tongue to keep from crying out in shock as icy cold fingers wrapped themselves around his erection. Zoro already had three fingers inside of the boy but his hand was sharply slapped away when he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Luffy shook his head.

The raven kept his grip on Zoro's erection, moving his hand up and down. The swordsman huffed in his ear and Luffy let his thumb press against the head, smearing a small bead of precum that leaked out. His hand occasionally squeezed a bit harder as he up-ed the speed of his strokes, closing his eyes as Zoro leaned forward and captured the lobe of his ear between his teeth and tugged on it.

As much as he was pleased with Luffy's hand stroking his cock, right now there was something more that he wanted. His hands squeezed the boy's hips, enticing him to move on to something better. He watched as the raven used his shoulders as leverage to push himself up to hover over the green-haired man's cock lining up before Luffy abruptly sat down.

Zoro's eyes widened as freezing cold switched to searing heat in an instant. It wasn't unpleasant, far from it, but the raven had clamped his mouth back down on his neck again, harsher than before. "O-oi…" He whispered and started to shift the boy, stopping when Luffy whimpered. "Baka, don't rush it."

Luffy was still as he caught his breath, releasing the swordsman's shoulder as he tipped his head up. "It's fine." He panted into Zoro's ear, his tongue leaving his mouth, drawing the three golden teardrop earrings that hung from the green-haired man's ear. He knew it was one of Zoro's weak spots, when he played with the jewelry, but he couldn't help himself. "Mmm…"

'_Cheap trick…'_ Zoro mused. Right now Luffy's muscles were clenching rhythmically around his cock and she boy was just sitting there! _'Enough waiting!'_ He decided as he gripped the raven's hips and lifted him up. A wave of heat rushed through his body as Luffy gasped in his ear before Zoro brought the boy's body back down into his lap.

"Gah!" Luffy's eyes rolled back into his sockets at the pleasure. His hands moved to brace himself on Zorro's shoulders as he planted his feet on either side of the swordsman's hips, using it as leverage to move himself up and down. "Ugh, yesss." He hissed.

"Fuck yeah…" Zoro closed his eyes and smirked, lifting his arms up and settling them behind his head as he let the younger male do the work. It was kind of low of him, but eventually it would come down to him anyways.

"Ah-haha..." The feeling of the swordsman's cock sliding in and out of him felt wonderful. He leaned forward, his tongue snaking out and running along the green-haired man's lips. But before he could pull it back into his mouth, Zoro's teeth trapped it, sucking it further into his mouth. "Mmm…mhm." He hummed.

"Uh…uh…uh…" The moans spilled from Luffy's mouth every time he sat down. He had run out of air and had pulled back from Zoro's mouth, a string of saliva connecting between him as he huffed in laughter. "O-waah." As he completely sat, he rolled his hips forward, making sure that last inch of the swordman's erection slid inside of him. "Oh!" He gasped as the appendage inside of him brushing up along his prostate.

"Z…Z-zo…ro…"

The green-haired man cracked open an eye. "Eh? What is it?"

"I w-want…more!" He squeezed the elder male's shoulders encouragingly.

"Ho?" He leaned forward, placing open mouthed kisses along Luffy's jaw line. "And what can I service you with, Captain?" The raven's tongue licked his lips and Zoro followed the same track, lightly running Luffy's lips between his teeth, tugging slightly. "Or is there something specific…that you desire?"

"Hn." The raven whimpered as his hands moved and pulled on the swordsman's neck.

Zoro released Luffy's lips, continuing his trail of kisses back up his jaw to the raven's ear. He gave a light, harsh nip to the boy's ear lobe before he moved down Luffy's neck, his tongue leaving behind a wet line. He shifted his arms to the front of his body, his hands sliding along the raven's ribs, his fingers bending the boy's back as his mouth clamped over a perky nipple.

"Uwah!" A wave of heat raced through his veins as Zoro's teeth tweaked his nipple back and forth. They had always been one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and he loved how the swordsman always exploited it. It always made it just that much better in the end. The green-haired man switched sides, drawing his other nipple into his mouth as the speed of his bounce faltered.

"Oi, oi." Zoro mumbled against Luffy's chest. "Don't stop."

"A-ah." He nodded and resumed his pace.

He could tell that the raven was doing everything he could to try and keep his composure. Zoro could see the raw desire and the desires flashing in those pitch black eyes. Deciding to end the poor boy's suffering, he dropped one of his arms, his hand wrapping around Luffy's hard cock that was pressed between their bodies. "Ugh…" The raven's body shuddered, his muscles tightening and creating a lovely grip on his own erection.

"W-what….are you doing?" Zoro demanded as the raven suddenly pushed him away, his back slamming against the wall of the crow's nest. He glared at the concentrated look on the boy's face before his mouth dropped open as Luffy used his leverage on the green-haired man's shoulders to lift himself up away from Zoro's lap. He immediately lashed out, his fingers encircling a thin wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" The cold air rushing over his hot exposed cock.

Luffy battered the swordsman's hand away, suddenly grinning as he turned around. He placed his hands on the thick of the mast before him before he knelt down to his knees. The raven leaned forward, bending his back and lifting his ass as he wiggled it suggestively. "Zoro…" He moaned wantonly as he looked back over his shoulder. "Hurry…" He moved one of his arms, his hand moving over his ass as his fingers gripped onto his cheek and pulled, revealing his stretched hole.

Luffy saw the feral look in Zoro's eyes, and kept playing his cards. "Mmhmm." He moaned, barely slipping the first part of his finger inside of himself and tugging on it, stretching it further as a bit of precum slid down his crack. "Please!" He whimpered, a small trail of saliva leaving the corner of his mouth.

Zoro licked his lips. "Well, well." He commented. "Haven't heard you say that in a while."

He slipped his finger deeper inside himself, his back arching from the feel. "Z-zoro…"

The swordsman shot forward, his hands grasping Luffy's hips as he pressed his lips to the top of the boy's crack. His tongue slipped out and slid down, poking around until it joined with the raven's finger. He held Luffy still as he gasped and tried to wiggle away, Zoro knew it pleasured the boy but the feeling always seemed to catch him off guard, even if he tried to resist it. He drew back, but kept his tongue on Luffy's skin, making a trail up the boy's spine until he made it to his ear. "Tell me…what you desire."

He whined as the green-haired man's cock pressed against his ass teasingly. "N –no-ah!" He gasped as he tried to press back against Zoro but the elder male pulled away. A hand grasped his cock, a thumb pressing down on the head sending shocks of pleasure coursing through his body. "Plea—ah—se…" He choked out. "Enter me, Zoro…_please!"_

"Che." He scoffed, tightening his grip on Luffy's hips. "How can I deny a face like that?"

"Gahhh!" Luffy screamed as Zoro swiftly shoved his cock inside of him, the change in angle allowing the swordsman's erection to rub directly on his prostate. The calloused hand that wasn't fisting his erection moved up and covered his mouth, holding back his cries.

"Shh!" Zoro scolded with a brutal thrust. "What if someone found us up here?"

"Ary." The raven spoke behind the hand.

"Baka, you're not thinking." He watched as Luffy's fingers dug into the wood of the mast. "Careful or you'll break the mast."

As much as he tried to release his hold from the indents he had made, the only thing he could think about was how wonderfully _amazing_ Zoro's cock felt as the elder male fucked him. _'More…more…more!'_ His mind screamed. "Hm-mmhm…" His body was pushed forward his forehead lightly rammed against the mast with each thrust. "Ah-ah! I…I'm…!"

Zoro felt Luffy's erection twitched in his hand and he increased the speed and power of his thrusts, hearing the muffled words of warning from the raven's mouth. He stroked the boy's cock faster, keeping a steady pressure as Luffy rocked back against him with just as much force. He groaned as the raven's hard-on pulsed, a hot liquid spilling into his hand as Luffy's ass spasmed around his cock. "S-shit…" Zoro gasped, snapping his hips forward through the tightened channel before the pleasure gave way to his own orgasm.

Luffy could feel the swordsman's release inside of him as he floated on his high. "Aahm…" He groaned into the hand still on his mouth as he came back to reality. Zoro's body had slumped forward, his forehead resting in between the raven's shoulder blades as they both tried to catch their breath. Luffy's fingers scraped down the mast, leaving curled pieces of thin wood behind as his hands fell to the floor.

He could see his breathe before him in little white puffs. The wind swirled around in the nest and it made him shiver and he knew that the boy must be cold as well. His hands released the raven and pushed against the mast to push himself up right. He pulled himself out of the boy's body, blinking in surprise as the raven's body suddenly pitched forward, falling down to his side. "L-luffy…!"

Zoro went to his knees as his hands moved to gently turn the boy over. "Oi, Luffy." He cradled the raven in one arm while the other assessed for anything abnormal. Had he done something wrong? Luffy's face was flushed and he was panting harshly, his eyes closed. "Answer me!" He said.

"M'tired…" Luffy mumbled.

"…"

The raven cracked an eye open but the swordsman was still silent as he moved, rocking back on to his heels and then to his ass as he leaned back against the wall, Luffy in his arms. He cradled the boy to his chest; grabbing the blanket they had tossed aside earlier and draping it over their bodies. There was an annoyed look on Zoro's face and his stomach sank, he hadn't meant to make the man angry. "Zoro—" He whispered and reached up, his fingers brushing against a tan cheek.

"Shuddap." He said.

Luffy smiled, letting his hand slide down Zoro's body to rest against his chest. _'I can feel…Zoro's heartbeat…'_ It thumped under his the touch of his fingers and the raven found it to be alluring. It was always soothing, leaning his head against the man's shoulder as he sighed, in turn Zoro hugging him closer. It was times like this, which allowed Luffy to have the best dreams he ever had. "Zoro?" Even his voice sounded sluggish.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad…"

"About what?"

"That you're my nakama."

He raised an eyebrow, knowing it was futile against the boy whose eyes were closed, but he didn't care. That could've gone without saying. Of course, he already knew that! What kind of moron wouldn't know that after traveling with the boy for so long? They'd been on many adventures together, but nonetheless, it made Zoro happy. He smiled, tipping his head back to resume his stargazing but he kept his grip around Luffy's body.

"Yeah."

There were a few more minutes of silence before Luffy spoke again. "Ah, by the way..."

"Now what?"

"You're not still angry are you?"

"With _what_?"

"Robin."

_'Was he thinking about that all this time?'_ He sighed. "Not really."

"Really?"

"You'll just have to make up for it."

"Eh?"

"I think sex, wherever and whenever I want, will suffice."

"Ehhh?"

"Let's go through the possibilities, yes? Well, we've already covered the crow's nest...there's the kitchen, the main deck, our room, anchor room, the bathroom...and there's even your favorite seat after all, can't forget that one."

Luffy mind was swirling with all the suggestions. Was the man crazy? It wasn't like they lived alone! And if it was whenever he wanted, there was no way he'd be able to keep up with the swordsman! "A-are you serious?" The thought of doing that made more chills run down his spine, but it also made him tingle with excitement.

"Ah, I'm serious."

_'He's...serious...'_

Zoro laughed as the boy in his arms became unusually silent. "So prepare yourself..." He warned, the tone of his voice. "Starting tomorrow you're _mine_ Captain."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, well? What did you think? I was really happy how this turned out. I switched it around a lot so I hope that it meets your standards! :)

Stay tuned kittens!


End file.
